


Thanks for the memories

by Demoneyedwanderer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean and Cas AU, Destiel Week, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoneyedwanderer666/pseuds/Demoneyedwanderer666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a cluster of different Destiel Fancfictions that I have written over the years. Some may have several chapters but most of them have been concluded in one. I hope you like them! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkened Paramour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up incident revolving around Season 11 of the series, but a little addition from my perspective.

Crippled thoughts have been invading my mind for the past few days, not only was it hard to concentrate but it was even harder to calm down. I walked at a solemn pace within the dusty trees and their dense auras; the simple touch from their wrinkled skin had made me feel uneasy within seconds. The birds were speaking in a mono toned chorus becoming lighter and lighter as the sun came down, the once rambunctious gleam that eased my eyes seemed strangely pale and white, I guess my mind was playing tricks on me today.

I kept stumbling over rocks and algae covered twigs as I walked on the uneven ground, I refused to let the slime and other sources of sadistic bugs touch my boots and with this conscious effort I ended up slowing down; Nice going, me. I seriously needed to quicken my pace, I was already late. 

He and I have been meeting here for quite some time now, I never intended to see him there every time I went but he always ended up being there, and before me no less. Our first occurrence began and ended in complete silence and I was never a fan of awkward scenarios, neither was I the kind of person who ‘broke the ice’. But with him I just somehow found a way to speak, it can be the dumbest shit in the world but he would always listen intently even if he didn’t understand a word, and whenever I finished he would flash me with the warmest smile that complimented his features well. Many days when I came here I refused to even speak, during that time I was unable to keep it together, my sanity was slipping and the whole world seemed so dead to me, I refused to show any human emotions, and strangely he was okay with that. His lack of conversation proved to be quite therapeutic for me, him just being there was his way of showing affection, and somehow I accepted that gesture. 

I set foot on a smooth rock and stood on top of it, the lake beneath me was still by the lack of movement within it and the muddy water was illuminated by the setting sun, the rays glistened in my eyes and they grew even wider as I took in the sight. I closed them and inhaled deeply, a cool wet scent had traveled inside me as I kept taking those distinctively long breaths. The sound around me had become quiet and I couldn’t hear the birds anymore, I lifted my head and looked upwards and I opened my eyes at an agonizingly slow pace, open open open. The sudden light entered my eyes and I flinched in the process as I kept staring at the cloudless sky. A small smirk had appeared on my lips as I heard a familiar sound. 

'Hello’ he spoke in his usual calm voice, his footsteps were delicate even on the rough terrain as he drew in closer. I turned to see his gentle face that had a small smile plastered on it, I gave him a reassuring nod and replied with a 'hey’. 

'You seem well today, if I’m not mistaken’ 

'Well I figured that you only live once, so its better to not sulk around like a bitch all the time’ I spoke in a humorous tone. At first he took a small sigh and then he laughed at my lame reply. I sat down on the rock I had been standing on and I patted on the space beside me, I ushered him to have a seat. For a few moments he stood to my left and kept staring at the lake just like me and then he scrambled up and sat down with ease. His usually tensed body seemed light and carefree today, that was a strange sensation I felt from him. 

“Something on your mind?” I asked, quite curious. 

“Huh?, oh nah its nothing.” 

His lost blue eyes had begun to wander over the drowning sun and the shadows being created by it, the river’s mists had become even more dense and creepy the longer we sat there, but it seemed harmless. I look up and meet my gaze with his, he wore a dull expression with a blank smile on his face, I couldn’t understand his mood swings. 

“You know” he finally breathed “there may come a day where the sun may never rise again, and all that would exist will be emptiness”. I keep staring at him with my mouth agape, i wanted to ask him what he was talking about but he interrupted me. 

“It might seem senseless right now, but soon you will understand. I just want you to promise me this, when the day comes where i wont be able find my way back anymore, will you just let me stay there? In the darkness?”. His monotonic voice was deafening my ears, and at the same time his casual stance was pissing me off. I drew in closer to his face and said 

“Not in a million years” 

His lashes bounced as he frantically blinked at my reaction, the electric blue gaze had settled down and melted into a calming shade of oceanic beauty as a smile crept to my face. He smiled at my actions and gave out a charming sigh which made me quiver, he lowered his eyes and started looking at his feet, even i had started to daze off in the other direction. Completely lost in my thoughts I felt a sudden weight on my left shoulder and instinctively I looked in panic only to see that the weight was from a brunette colored head. His messy pecan colored hair felt smooth under my scruffy chin, he was breathing silently but I could feel his hot breaths on my collarbone. His heart beat had become dim and it was fading, or maybe it was all in my head? I licked my lips as I positioned myself and looked at the last bit of sunlight left in the horizon, the stars had started to appear in the distance and the cold air had started to rise. I placed my already dry lips even closer to his head as I took in his scent. As i wrapped my arm around his firm stature but I couldn’t sense any sort of reaction from him, only his heartbeat invaded my ears. A certain worry had filled within me and I feared something was about to happen. 

Until he finally spoke. 

“The darkness is coming.”


	2. Wanderers in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute meet and greet in the rain.  
> A Destiel AU

Beginning the day was always the most difficult thing I could do; my strange routine always left me in a daze whenever I woke up, and I was always unaware of what time it was even when I stared at the shifting clock hands. But today I might start things up again, I haven’t been social or arguably bearable to look at these past few weeks, but no occasion had come up where I was required to be presentable and charming either. My feet and arms were exposed to the chilly air that accumulated in my room, how did it get so cold in here?

I pushed myself up and looked out the window, condensed air and water droplets were forming on the glass and the rain drops began to form a muddy pile on the windowsill, frustrated at the mess I actually begin to sigh, the rain must’ve shifted the temperature so drastically I guess. I slide my hand across the cool glass and place it gently, the sudden icy feel started tingling my fingertips, I turn my head to look at the clock again, it was around 5:00 pm. I was already too late for lunch so I might as well just eat a snack or something, is what I thought. But in reality I changed my shirt and sweats into, well, another pair of sweats and a white shirt, I bent down and took out my black joggers and placed them in front of me, without losing a lot of time I washed myself up and started sliding my covered feet into its comfortable interior. I took my keys and ran out, hoping to start something different for once. 

.................................... 

The rain wasn’t as harsh as I had imagined, the paths weren’t too muddy and there weren’t many people around these parts, I guess I was fortunate today. My joggers made hard splashing sounds as I started walking casually, I wasn’t completely soaked but nor was I comfortably dry, but feeling the rain on your skin after so long made it worth being here. The wind blew considerably slow too, moments like these were quite rare once you move away from the city. The green grass had become soggy as it was immersed in muddy water, leaves and bugs were drowning in the murky liquid as I crossed by. I raised my head and looked directly into the dark clouds that had formed above me, tiny droplets had filled my sleepy eyes and my drenched lips, and undoubtedly I was enjoying myself. 

“Having a lot of fun huh?” 

The sudden sound of a person made me lose my focus, and hence the moment was ruined. I turn around and see a small cubicle type shaded area, it looked like a bus stop but it seemed ancient once you looked at it a while longer, and under the wooden shade a medium height, sensible shoes wearing man could be seen. He lowered his beige hood and revealed his attractive, yet strangely dry face as he gave a small grin in the process, and then he waved at me. Embarrassed at my current situation I give him an awkward nod as a reply. 

“It’s going to get a little rough so why don’t you sit in the shade for a bit?” the blue eyed stranger spoke. And as if he knew what would happen, the wind suddenly picked up and the droplets fell even harder on my skin than it did before, without hesitating I retreated to the shade beside the relatively smaller man. I looked at him closely and felt an agonizingly bright aura erupt from him, his coffee brown hair was pushed up giving him a slightly messy yet casual look, his skin tone had become a little red because of the cold, or the heat by his jacket? He looked slightly tired as he smiled and took a seat, and once I stopped staring I placed my drenched ass besides his. 

“I’m Cas by the way, and who might you be rain man?” 

“Erm, Dean” I slightly coughed and spoke in my gruff voice. “Aah, nice to meet you Dean. I suppose you live around these parts?” Cas asked as he looked at me with a small grin. He was extraordinarily attractive and his features were so well placed, somehow it made me a little conscious about my own state. “Yeah, I-uh- live just a few blocks down. Not a lot of people come around here though.” 

“Oh I see I see! I don’t live around here either, but I had come here for a visit. And well, my car kind of broke down in the process too. So I’m just glad that I found someone here in this strange place” Cas beamed as he drew in a little closer “Thankfully the rain started once I was under this shade! I got some signals here so thankfully I’m safe now I guess”. I kept looking at him and I gave a small smile, I don’t know why he was getting so comfortable with me so easily, it felt as if he knew me for years. 

“Yeah I was sort of curious as to why you were so weirdly dry” I questioned him in a humorous tone. Cas gave a big laugh and he mimicked the ‘You caught me' gesture, his hands were seemingly pink and quite… cute. “I’m not a really big fan of this weather; it always gets you sticky and sick. And all the bugs are released from hell”. 

“Hah! You ever been to hell?” I joke. Before he answered he placed a finger under his chin and pouted. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” Cas mumbled, I chuckle at his cute gesture and sit much more comfortably beside him. I run my hand through my dirty blonde hair and ask him some friendly questions. After a while of talking I get to know that he works at some agency, he’s from uptown, he was two years younger than me and that he liked guinea pigs, even though he never owned one. I told him about myself too, how I worked mostly in the fields but that I also had an office job, how I was slightly obsessed with food and that I lived alone. He was so interested in my back story and he was listening to every shitty detail I threw at him. It seemed like we were talking for hours but it had only been a painstakingly 20 minutes. Cas looked at his own wrist watch too, I guess his ride was taking longer than he thought. I was somewhat drier now, but the rain was still pouring, and when I turned towards Cas I could tell that he was slightly worried. “Hey, I think I know of a way to kill time” I spoke softly as I rubbed my hands together. Cas, who was now intrigued turned towards me and asked “What?” “Truth… or Dare” I spoke “Oh my God, are you kidding me?” Cas responded as he started laughing like a possessed being, but it was still really adorable “I’m sorry but is that the best you can come up with? What are we? 12?” he snorted as I held my head in my hands, I couldn’t bear how cute he looked when he laughed; after finally catching his breath he answered “Okay okay don’t be embarrassed! I’ll play that dumb game since we have nothing to do” Somehow I regretted suggesting this game, because it was a very STUPID suggestion, and strangely enough he was okay with this whole scenario, thank God I wasn’t stuck with a weirdo. Cas took the first try and I picked truth, he furrowed his brows and started thinking up some boring questions. 

“Hmmmmm, are you single? And if so, for how long and why?” he asked with his wide blue eyes. I cracked a huge smile and raised an eyebrow at him “And you were saying we were a bunch of 12 year olds if I can recall?” I spoke with a hint of sarcasm. “Well, can you blame me? I thought I’d just delve into the moment and feel young again. And I wanted to see your reaction Mr. Rain man Dean” he smirked, as a result I just laughed for a few seconds and I started playing the game again once more.”. “Well, I am currently single, and I have been for some time, and as to why? Hmm, let’s just say that I prefer being alone because I always tend to screw things up, because I’m a screw up of sorts” I answered, my smile slowly fading away. Cas' expressions were a little hard to understand, his squinting eyes and scrunched nose would’ve confused the hell out of people, but I just stared back in return. 

“I’m sorry I guess I kind of made it awkward, Okay! Okay! Let’s turn this around, its my turn now!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he shuffled in his seat. Looking at how embarrassed he was, I kind of wanted to bug him a little more. Even though I didn’t feel any different after his question, it was kind of cute seeing him get all flustered for me. 

“Since you hurt my feelings and crushed my aching and lonely soul by asking a personal question, you’re gonna have to choose dare this time” I commented as a huge smirk appeared on my lips. Cas looked upwards and started to frown, his lips had become exceptionally pink and I started looking at them unintentionally, after a few milliseconds his eyes became even more electric as he grinned, “Uh huh, suuuure. I’ll take a damn dare, since I hurt your feelings” he spoke, with a hint of sass in his tone. 

“I dare you to stand in the rain and ENJOY it, for about…. 5 minutes tops” 

“Nope, no way in he-’’ he interrupted. 

“Dude, it’s a dare, and not a very hard one to be honest. You should see the shit people make you do in this game.” I laughed. “Ugh, but the rain, I’ll get sick or something. You are using my weakness against me” he murmured with a faint smile on his face. I tilted my head and looked towards him, getting a little closer than before and I STARED, the most intense stare I could give him, and somehow my little act did the trick. He got up in an instant, his hood hanging loose from his beige jacket, his brown shoes had become quite dirty because of the rising puddles and his jeans hung onto his good stature perfectly; he rubbed his hands together and blew into them fiercely, never in my life have I ever seen a man mentally prepare himself to go in the rain. He pulled his hood over his cute head and opened his arms, and without any warning he dashed towards the open road. 

“For Frodooooooooo!” he yelled as he splashed his way into the pouring rain, knowing the reference I started laughing, I held my stomach as I watch him get drenched, this guy was so random, I thought. 

“Eh this is actually not bad. Let’s just hope I don’t get pneumonia or something, by the way how long do I have to stand here?” he spoke while his hoodie hung low on his face. 

“5 minutes, not more not less.” I replied as I stood up myself, I took a few steps outwards and stood in the drizzling mess myself, Cas looked at my questioningly and I just shrugged and smiled in response, he laughed and got a little within range, in other words, closer. My shirt began to stick to my skin again and my pants had become slightly heavier in the process, my eyelashes were covered with the huge cold drops And my vision became a little blurry as the water entered my eyes, I looked at his back and I still admired it even with my blurred state. 

“Okay its been long enough, I’m going back now.” Cas spoke as he started to walk away, instinctively I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me before letting go quickly “No way, it hasn’t been that long, 2 more minutes more” I said jokingly. Cas looked irritated and his face was getting paler, his eyes looked even more radiant with his current complexion. As the cold became more intense a sudden gust of wind had emerged out of the blue, both Cas and I were startled by the strange weather but as if it was on instinct, Cas grabbed onto my shirt and hid his face in the process, stunned at his reaction I just stood motionless. The wind kept blowing to an immense amount and his grip on me grew tighter. His fingers started feeling the dripping fabric of my shirt and he looked up, suddenly realizing what he had done. His eyes were bulging out and his skin started to get color again. I looked at his innocent face and just smirked. 

“I- I'm so sorry, I- kind of lost my balance when the wind blew. I guess this got more awkward.” He whispered, not letting go of my shirt. 

“Hey, if you were that scared of a little wind you could’ve told m-.” I started to talk after I saw his gentle eyes soften a bit. And in an instant he drew in closer, I suddenly started to lose focus and control over my body, a strange numbness had taken over my chest and arms. My knees felt weaker and unstable, what was happening to me? Was I getting sick? 

As I opened my eyes slowly I saw that the sensible shoes wearing man was… kissing me? Somehow he stood much confidently, the top of his hood covered a partial part of my head and our breaths were accumulating under the small cover, his lips felt so soft and clumsy against my own, but he kept his ground and he deepened it even more. His eyes were closed shut and his lashes kept tickling my skin, my drenched face adored the warmth of his, and I couldn’t resist it any longer. I grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me even closer, it seemed like I was absorbing him to the fullest. His eyes opened once more and a certain satisfaction erupted within him, his eyes were… glittery? Or so it seemed. I placed my left hand onto his cheek, not letting go of the kiss just yet. I grabbed his hair gently and pushed myself more onto his quivering lips. I started engulfing him, teasing him a bit at once by drawing away too fast, but I didn’t give him a chance to say a word. Somehow his hoodie was getting in the way and I pushed it back, Cas' hair was exposed to the rain but I didn’t give him a chance to withdraw, I kept kissing him; I didn’t want to escape his warmth that fast, he tickled me with his mouth and I grinned like an idiot. The rain water was getting into our mouths, making it more sensual and kind of arousing at the same time. His soft moans invaded my ears as the rain kept pouring down on us, I ran my hand through his hair, allowing myself to enjoy his wet locks even more; he felt so damn good between my arms. He kept biting my lower lip as I forced myself not to get too full of myself, he was quite empowering when he wanted to be. My head was spinning, Cas' sounds and the dripping water had made me lose consciousness and somehow this euphoria wasn’t slowing down. I’ve longed for these emotions to come back to me, I feared that he was going to leave me soon and I never wanted to let go. 

After a few heated minutes later he let go; our breaths were unsteady but neither of us let go of each other, his right hand was in my hair while the other was gripping onto the ends of my wet shirt, similarly my hand started caressing his scalp and the other just dangled onto his jacket strap. I look at his wet face and see him beaming, a little flushed from the extravagant make out session but his eyes never lost its glow. I lick my lips as the rain fell and keep him close, I couldn’t understand what we would say to each other now, to be honest I wanted to kiss him again. But across the distance we hear a horn, most probably from a car; the dim lights could be seen a little farther away from the road, I turned to look at Cas and noticed that he recognized that car. 

“Heh, my ride’s here” he muttered with sheer disappointment, he waved at the car and signaled that he’d be there in a second, Cas still kept his grip tight on my shirt, but somehow it felt that his hand was strained. He looks at me and draws me in for a hug, he kissed my neck and bit it slightly until he buried his nose into it, I embrace him back and kept it tight, his heart was racing and I felt so jittery and excited because of it. Even when he stayed like that the rain didn’t even matter anymore, his body was too irresistible and somehow I didn’t want to let go. 

Cas drew away partially and he whispered in my ear “Call me sometime, Dean”. I felt his hand slide down to my pants pocket and he slithered into it, as agonizingly slow as possible, I could feel a small square shaped item leave his hand as he pulled out, a card perhaps? what a tease. 

We parted as he held my hand, he kept looking at me with that precious smirk on his wet lips, he started walking away slowly and my hand began to slip away from his, I kept looking at him, my eyes forcing themselves to not blink even with the downpour. Our fingers were not entangled anymore and he started to jog away. 

“Will I ever see you again? Will you come back?” I shouted as he got a little farther away. He turned around and cupped his hands over his mouth. 

“I will! Until then, don’t forget about me! Okay?” 

His hands lowered as he kept eye contact, his smile was so gentle and soothing to look at, I wanted to run to him, hold him again, I wanted that electricity again. But he started to walk backwards, towards the dim lights of the car, I took a few steps towards his direction and he kept going farther and farther away. 

“You know what?” He shouted abruptly, I stopped in my tracks and kept looking at him. 

“I don’t hate the rain anymore!” he laughed proudly, he started to chuckle silently as he flashed his beautiful smile at me, I laugh in response and point towards him. He took a few steps more and vanished into the foggy atmosphere. I stood there for a few seconds until I started fumbling through my pocket, I take out the slightly soggy card in my hand and read. 

Castiel Novak Fallen Angel Industries pvt ltd. 

His number and agency’s name was written on the card, I giggle at his name and feel myself blush in the process. I place the card safely in my pocket as I start walking in the other direction, the rain didn’t slow down as I begin to walk faster, my whole face started to hurt because I couldn’t stop smiling. 

I won’t screw this up. No way am I gonna screw this up. 

His warmth that invaded me was now lost in the rain, but somehow as I walk in the opposite direction I feel a part of him within me, a small and minute amount but his light was still immersed into my skin, my blood. 

Damn it Cas, look at what you’ve done.


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse has begun. And only two sides remain, Humans and Celestial beings.  
> But what if these two were brought together by fate but they have forgotten about the possibilities that can exist within them?  
> Only time can tell.

Running.

That’s all I ever did. Why couldn’t they see how much I had done for them? What I had done for humanity? What was to happen if I had saved all of them? Would I be called a savior? A decent human being? None of these titles would suit me because I was neither a savior nor a human being. 

“Dean...” I warned him, not meeting his gaze. 

We stood alone in the barn, the wooden walls of the forbidden structure was barely holding itself together. The wind was dead, and the only source of light that traveled was through the light bulb that shone above me. I could see Dean’s form just a few steps ahead of me, his arms were crossed as he stood near the wooden pillar, he was wearing his blue plaid shirt and faded jeans despite the cold atmosphere. I didn’t dare look at him at this moment. But his aura was invading me, asking me for one thing. 

Help 

“Cas, we need you. I need you. All the pieces are coming together. We have a shot at this!” He exclaimed. 

You must be wondering as to why I am still helping the human race after all that I said. Well now you have your answer. 

It was because of Dean Winchester. 

Him and his obsession with saving people, doing what’s good, sacrificing himself in the process. His belief of following his father's footsteps, Him and his constant fear of losing the ones he love and care for, His perfect soul and unique persona that never falter when he was fighting alone, Him, Him, Him. 

I looked up, and walked in closer towards him. My feet made crunching sounds as it came into contact with the sand beneath it. He kept staring, keeping his expression timid, but strong. 

“I’m hunted, I’ve rebelled. And I did it. All of it. For you, Dean” 

His gaze grew weak and helpless, and I knew that I was in trouble. I could never resist him; I could never understand why I was so sensitive about his heart. 

What good is there to save all these people? Why don’t you understand that? Even if you save them it will happen again one day, everything will be destroyed. Nothing would exist anymore, please Dean Try to understand. Why can't you see how much I adore you? Why cant you save yourself ? For my sake? Why can't you do something for me? Why can't I be wanted by you? Why can't you see that your pain is affecting me too? 

“Cas, Please?” He choked. 

I knew my answer, greens met icy blues and I was hooked. I hated myself for being so vulnerable when it came to Dean. I wanted him to know how much I had sacrificed, just for him. He was the first human I had met in this world, and he'll be the last human I will ever love. Because of him I failed to be a faithful son and companion to my brothers and sisters. I failed them all. 

And it was all because of one human. Him 

I looked into his pleading eyes and just shook my head in defeat. He took a sigh of relief and laughed heartily. My eyes widened at the sight, he had not shown such emotions during this whole massacre, but I was glad that it was me who made him feel that way. He lifted up his head, and smirked in a way which swooned me. 

Why was I feeling all giddy just by looking at him? 

He drew in closer, his face almost touching mine and took me in his arms; his embrace was warm and forceful. At that moment I took the chance of taking him in entirely. I held him close, I could feel his heartbeat, I could feel him. I buried my head at he crook of his neck, i could feel his pulse rising. I wanted his scent all over me, The cheap cologne, the smell of his impala’s leather seats, the moist yet sweet scent of beer, everything. I could still feel his smile even if it was the back of his head. 

I never thought I would end up feeling this way, all my life I believed that I had to obey and follow. But now I was given an even more difficult task; will he ever feel the same way as I do? I wanted him more than anything, my heart yearned for his words, everything that surrounded him was beautifully shattered, and I felt that I was obligated to bring him back together; it was as if every part I reconstructed of Dean had a part of me inside. He was a part of me and letting him break caused me to tremble too. Even if he used me, I would've taken his offer wholeheartedly, because every opportunity I had was a chance for me. A chance for me to make him see how much I believed in him. At least I got to see him everyday, just silently observing his beautiful physique while he fought for what he truly believed in. In a way, we were more alike than I thought. 

Dean believed in his mission. And I believed in him. 

Finally he spoke, not letting me go. 

“Hey Cas?” 

“Yes Dean?” 

“After all that has happened, after all the crap I put you through, how are you still this willing to help me?” he spoke quite frankly, his breathing steady. 

“Haven’t you understood anything?” I spoke, as frankly as he did. 

Dean kept his grasp tight on my shoulders while our eyes met, his expressions were quite entertaining, and they would be something I would always treasure in my life. Dean kept his confused look until I answered for him. 

“It’s because we share a profound bond, remember?” 

He froze in his feet, and I just gave him a sad smile in return. I had told him how I felt, even if it was indirect. I never wanted to leave his embrace, and it saddened me that I could not stay longer. I had to leave. 

I started to walk away backwards, so that I could see Dean as much as I could. My arms slipped away from his toned, rugged ones. His body heat left me in an instant, I felt empty and cold all over again. He realized that I was moving away from him and therefore he started to show some movement in his body. He blinked several times and tried walking towards me, but I was already moving further away. 

In all of this commotion I realized that my wings had started to appear, when I was with Dean they must have unraveled somehow. I remember them glowing vividly while I was in his arms, they were spreading and getting bigger, the feathers had become lighter and softer. I felt complete, and my broken wings were reconstructed again, only they became more beautiful and enchanted. But as I walk away from him now, they are rotting, withering back to its ugly state, shrinking and becoming crippled, and fading to black. I knew that if I stayed, I would not be able to save him. I needed to protect him. 

“Now Cas- wa- wait a sec. get your ass back here!” 

M heart ached for his touch, his skin, his lips. But if I didn't leave now, I couldn't have any of those things. I turned away and took a few more steps, not replying to the questions he asked me. I couldn’t answer them, at least for now. I stopped underneath the light bulb which shone dimly now. I heaved a heavy sigh and made a mental note 

You love him, so you must protect him. You love him, and you must protect him. You love him, so you will protect him. 

I love him. 

“Goodbye Dean” 

Scorching White lights 

Shaking grounds beneath us 

Tormented screams 

He was gone.


End file.
